En el Lugar del Corazón
by Lacryma Kismet
Summary: Sus lágrimas empapan la mano izquierda de Yuriy, la cual no suelta en ningún momento, la sostiene tan fuerte y firme como si se aferrase a la vida, al fin y al cabo el lado izquierdo es el lugar del corazón. Shonen ai, BryanxYuriy


**¡Hola queridísimos lectores!** Hace un rato que no escribía un One shot. Estaba escuchando **Ruska de Apocalyptica, **me llegó tanto, hasta me hizo llorar, y de ahí brotó la idea que ya después estructuré y terminó en esto! ¡Tengo que decirlo! jaja, los recuerdos de Bryan fue inspirada muy específicamente por la parte entre el minuto 3:02 y 3:30 XD

Les dejo como opción leer y escuchar la canción al mismo tiempo :3

Bien! ahora la ceremonia:

**Disclaimer. **Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Advertencias. **Shonen ai

**Agradecimiento. **A **Kiray Himawari**, por la paciencia de revisar el texto antes de que saliera a la luz. Tan bella mi mujer a las 3:30 am ayudándome T.T. Te prometo una bonita segunda luna de miel! a donde tu quieras -3-

* * *

><p><strong>En el Lugar del Corazón<strong>

_Has tenido miedo de ser absorbido por la tierra_  
><em>O arrastrado por el aire<em>  
><em>Ahora, tu gota se desprende<em>  
><em>Y cae en el océano, de donde vino<em>  
><em>Ya no tiene la forma que tenía, pero todavía es agua<em>  
><em>.La esencia es la misma<br>Este rendirse no es un arrepentimiento  
>Es honrarte a ti mismo<br>_

_Jelaluddin Rumi_

Ver de nuevo a su pelirrojo es su prioridad después de salir de la cárcel. Llevaba ahí dos años encerrado. Injusto o no, ya había ocurrido, todo estaba hecho y las consecuencias de sus actos y la de los otros ya estaban siendo pagadas, le ha costado trabajo aceptar sus circunstancias, pero no le quedaba de otra, si tenía que enfrentar esto debía mirar frente a frente la realidad, ser fuerte por ambos, ya que su pelirrojo se encuentra imposibilitado en ese momento.

Todo comenzó con un desafortunado accidente mientras manejaban por una de las principales avenidas de la ciudad. Realmente no supo quién fue el responsable por lo rápido que sucedió. Murió una niña, hija del señor del otro automóvil, su pelirrojo permanece inconciente desde ese día.

La familia de la niña se encargó de responsabilizarlo completamente, tanto que hicieron lo posible por encarcelarlo, y lo lograron. Desafortunadamente la familia tenía contactos con las autoridades.

Por mucho tiempo su dolor no era estar privado de su libertad, sino por no poder estar con su amado Yuriy. Sólo llegaban noticias sobre su estado de salud, que permaneció igual hasta ese día. Verlo le brindaría algo de paz, pues aun así era difícil aceptar el estado comatoso de su esposo. De alguna manera lo había aceptado, no dejaba de ser doloroso.

Cuando lo ve en su cama, conectado a las máquinas, supo que su mayor dolor no era por él mismo, sino por su pelirrojo; su intranquilidad todos estos años fue no poder acompañarle, limitarse a la información que le llevaban era desesperante y cruel, sabía que las esperanzas de que despertara eran escasas. Pero había algo más, algo que sabe que permanece despierto en ambos, a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo, que se mantiene más allá del cuerpo físico y su biología.

Era el mejor regalo que le había sido otorgado después de salir de la cárcel, volver a ver a su Yuriy. Esto representaba más que una visita al hospital, era un contacto profundo, con el origen de algo en algún lugar, iniciando suave y quedo, apenas y su consciencia lo captaba, apenas estaba iniciando. Decir que fue imperceptible es mentira, pero es cierto que comenzaba como una voz distante, más parecido a un canto milenario, no sabía cuál era su origen, sólo podía sentirlo en todo su cuerpo, tal vez eran esas cosas que dicen que viene desde el alma, en algún páramo de su ser que parece desconocido, sin ser consciente que ha estado ahí ya muchas veces. Es como un susurro que va elevando su voz, y es ahí cuando la mayor parte del tiempo pone las manos en sus oídos, pues sabe lo que viene después: comienza como una emoción que parece no tener origen, porque pocas veces lo ha querido ver, a pesar de que siempre está a la vista; ahora sus oídos están bien despiertos y sus párpados bien abiertos, ahora sabe que ese susurro es el viento que avisa de una tormenta, y una vez que acepta que se enfrentará a ella sabe que no hay manera para protegerse de los recuerdos que se le vienen encima, que empapan cada parte de su cuerpo, es por ello que éste siente cada vello reaccionar ante cada imagen, cada escena.

Permite recordarlo porque fue quien le brindó los momentos de mayor pureza que ha tenido en su vida; siempre han vivido emociones intensas, pero ahora ¿cómo permitir olvidar aquellos sentimientos de la infancia?, tan inmaculados y a veces ignorados por el mundo, incluso ahora que era adulto olvidados por él mismo; los ignoraba porque sabía que jamás volverían esos días en los que de niños ignoraban las maldades del mundo, no conocían por nombre la tristeza y el dolor, en la que su pelirrojo le dedicaba las miradas más auténticas y transparentes que pocas veces logró mirar en alguien.

Fue de niños que reforzaron los vínculos más estrechos y fuertes que pueden crear los seres humanos, al principio con juegos y travesuras, aprovechando que su bella Rusia le daba el mayor juguete que podían encontrar: la nieve. Ahora comprende que ha subestimado a los juegos de niños, esa lúdica que mantenía con Yuriy era lo más serio que podían hacer en su infancia, ahora era consciente de ello, pues para lo que algunos sólo es aventar bolas de nieve en la cara del otro, esos recuerdos ahora son los que daban sentido a su existencia ¡Cómo le gustaría volver a jugar con él!

La adolescencia fue difícil, fueron conociendo con dolor el mundo real, ahora conocían el nombre de las emociones y sentimientos. Y aun todo ese caos que descubrieron a su alrededor y que formaba remolinos en sus mentes, hubo magia en esas épocas: sus cuerpos comenzaban a cambiar, su voz, sus facciones. Y al ser consciente de ello fueron descubriendo juntos el amor y la sexualidad, el saberse un apoyo el uno para el otro, la fidelidad y la fortaleza interna que se convirtió en sustento para ambos.

Después la juventud y la adultez. Cada uno se conocía a sí mismo y al otro con profundidad, sus fortalezas y sus debilidades. Tenían las armas para destruirse, sin embargo ese vínculo que mantenían desde niños les hizo tomar la decisión de que esas armas serían para aferrarse a la vida, a sus ideales y protegerse. Eso se convirtió en promesa el día que se casaron.

Por eso es que los recuerdos eran como una tormenta, caían incesantemente por todos lados y con fuerza, tan incontrolables como la madre naturaleza y sus fenómenos naturales. A veces tenía miedo a la tormenta, pero en ese momento se rindió ante tal majestuosidad: del agua se originó la vida, de la vida se originaron sus recuerdos y por ellos sabía que era un ser humano, que pasó momentos maravillosos con otro, con la que a su parecer es el más bello de todas las personas.

Eran dos años que se había separado de él, que le era imposible sumergirse en el mar azul de sus ojos. Ahora es libre para estar juntos de nuevo, pero su pelirrojo es preso de su estado de coma que le imposibilitaba mirar al mundo, a Bryan. Pero él sabía que el mirar no se limitaba al hacerlo por los ojos, confiaba que el estrecho anclaje que mantenían en algún lugar de su ser estaba presente más allá de la consciencia biológica, ignoraba dónde, pero lo podía sentir.

Sus lágrimas empapan la mano izquierda de Yuriy, la cual no suelta en ningún momento, la sostiene tan fuerte y firme como si se aferrase a la vida, al fin y al cabo el lado izquiero es el lugar del corazón.

-No sabremos si despertará, señor Kuznetsov, son dos años de su estado y no ha tenido ningún cambio – le menciona la médico que se había encargado del caso de su pelirrojo en su ausencia -

- ¿No me da alguna esperanza?

Preguntó afligido, era una sensación extraña: una parte de él le quería hacer creer que Yuriy estaba durmiendo como aquellas tantas noches que compartían juntos, pero el hospital le recordaba que le era casi imposible despertar. Observa a su pelirrojo, a pesar de que sabe que físicamente es él, algo le impide reconocerlo, en instantes le parece un poco extraño; se reprocha así mismo por sus distracciones, no puede desconectarse de su esencia que permanece intacta y nítida.

-Lo siento, señor, no podemos hacer mucho por su esposo – trata de ser empática con el joven ruso, su lema es un trato humanista– De hecho tengo que serle sincera, en sus manos recae la decisión de que siga así o tener que desconectarlo. Sé que es una decisión difícil, y aquí lo estaremos apoyando sea cual sea su decisión

-Muchas gracias doctora, por todo, por cuidarlo durante estos años

-Ha sido un placer – Le sonríe sincera – Me tengo que retirar. Iré a revisar a mis otros pacientes. Una enfermera estará al pendiente de su esposo, así que si tiene que retirarse por alguna circunstancia, lo podrá hacer sin ninguna preocupación.

-Muchas gracias

Se queda de nuevo sólo con su amado. ¿Decidir si desconectarlo? Definitivamente no era algo que podría afirmar o negar en ese momento, ya se había hecho a la idea de que esto podría ser posible, pero fue muy diferente al topar por fin con la realidad. Es una decisión que en un momento le causó pavor, no podía soportar pensar que su pelirrojo "viviría" así para siempre, pero ¿Qué tal que si al decidir desconectarlo le quitaba la oportunidad de verlo despertar de su estado comatoso? Cualquier decisión la tomaría por el bien del amor de su vida, debía aceptar que fuese a ocurrir le dolería, pero se quedaría con esas ansias de vivir que su pelirrojo le ha reflejado, con sus bellos recuerdos y con un gran tesoro de enseñanzas, del amor por la vida.

Dura horas mirándole, tratando de recuperar todos esos años perdidos, le acaricia y besa dulcemente. Para él no es inútil hacerlo, confía en que en alguna parte del pelirrojo se guardaban aquellas caricias, que las percibía y que le eran correspondidas, lo sabía porque lo sentía.

-Mi dulce Yuriy, te extrañé mucho – toca sus rostro con mesura – Te amo, desde niños lo hice, de diferentes maneras y siempre sincero. Si tuviera que vivir otras vidas sin duda las seguiría compartiendo contigo – Rodaron unas lágrimas por sus mejillas – Sé que me escuchas, lo sé porque puedo sentirte. Eso que me has dado durante todos estos años lo llevaré siempre, me diste hermosos regalos. Gracias, mi Yu.

Era una mezcla intensa de emociones y de sentimientos. Puede sonar paradójico cómo la alegría y el dolor conviven en ese instante.

Decide salir, su cuerpo exigía alimento. Camina por los pasillos del hospital, lentamente, sin prisa, de nuevo siente gran euforia por saber que podría caminar libremente por la calle.

Había varios locales de alimentos alrededor del hospital, decide no ir muy lejos y escoge por uno que estaba justo frente a la entrada principa. Come tranquilamente, no sabe si el sabor tan exquisito es porque realmente lo fuera o por la costumbre de probar por mucho tiempo sólo el escueto menú que ofrecían en la cárcel.

No sabe que alguien le mira desde un auto. Alguien que sabía perfectamente que ese día era su salida de la cárcel y cuál sería su primer destino una vez fuera del lugar. Alguien que no estaba contento con su libertad, que no podía comprender que los malentendidos de la vida son para comprenderse y no para juzgarse, por lo que el perdón le era algo prácticamente imposible.

Parsimoniosamente pagó lo consumido. Se para de su asiento y se dispuso a caminar de nuevo al hospital para cuidar a su Yuriy. Camina hacia la acera, se puso de pie para mirar hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle. Antes de hacerlo, ya que el semáforo permanecía el verde, mira a su reloj: eran las 12:16 pm. Se dispone a caminar y siente un impacto, junto con un estruendo, que lo arremete contra el piso. Lo siente en su pecho, al lado izquierdo, en el lugar del corazón. Y algo en ese lugar, a pesar de haber sido herido, permanece vivo y es lo único que puede sentir en ese momento, sólo visualiza los ojos azules de su pelirrojo y puede percibirle desde que comienza su piel hasta el infinito de su alma. Sabe que es momento de rendirse, no puede hacer más.

-¡¿Qué pasa enfermera? – Mencionó la doctora al escuchar que había una emergencia en el cuarto de su paciente Yuriy Ivanov –

-Su ritmo cardiaco se volvió inestable, lo perdemos, doctora

Inmediatamente hicieron su trabajo, lo más rápido y acertado posible. Pero el corazón del pelirrojo no hacía contacto con los esfuerzos de los profesionales, el contacto era en otro nivel, en otro lugar, en donde las emociones viven y no mueren.

-El paciente Yuriy Ivanov fallece a las 12:16 pm a consecuencia de un infarto de miocardio –

Dictaminó la médico resignada, de verdad le dolía la muerte de aquel joven; sin embargo, ignoraba que había algo que permanecía con vida, algo que también existía dentro de ella misma y que palpitaba por ser descubierto, que hasta ahora era apenas como un susurro.

* * *

><p>Muy bien ¿Qué les pareció? Agradezco de corazón que lo hayan leído y también sus comentarios.<p>

Estoy preparando las actualizaciones de mis otras historias. Tal vez, taaal vez salga a la luz otra historia que tengo planeada, una más larga O: Apenas estoy estrucurándola y he tenido problemas en ello joooooooo

Me despido y nos vemos en otra entrega! Los deberes del hogar me llaman ¬¬

Besos donde se los quieran acomodar!


End file.
